zbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Polo
Polo, or The Polian Empire is a republican empire founded on the southern Helibian Peninsula in 3812. By 4100, it had successfully expanded into southern Akkidia, Mediptomia and south into Acheron. Their capital, the Great City of Polo, was the heart of their civilization and their seat of power up until its destruction in 4184. As of the Treaty of Carthage that ended the Polian War, the empire is no more. History Rise (3812-4259) Polo began as five independent Helibian city-states- Carthus, Naclthon, Nocaple, Arton and Gerogoth -which competed with each for territory and influence in the Helibian Peninsula for nearly six centuries. In 3810, the Akkidian empire in the north began extending its conquests south into Polian lands. After losing some major battles and ceding territory, the five city-states responded by forming into a singular monarchy state in 3812 under Osgiliuth the Great, ending all hostilities between the founding cities. Over the next six decades, the unified Polian state slowly pushed the increasingly exhausted and overstretched Akkidians back into their heartland, before defeating the empire in its entirety in 3857. Apogee and Revolution(4259-4276) In 4259, a populist uprising turned into a full revolution, with its members demanding a constitutional monarch and an expansion of rights and protections for the lower class. After four years of skirmishes and conflict, the kingship abdicated and a republic was declared. A civil war followed between the populists and the royalists, with the populists eventually winning. Two famed Polian generals, Solomon Tath and Jon Carth, became key figure heads in the struggle, and were eventually appointed as the first two Consuls of the Polian empire. Defeat and dissolution In 4276, tensions between Polo and its neighbor Galderion were rising over the geographical area known as Akkidia and the mouth of the mighty Tigress river. Many historians speculate that a fear of the populist radicalism was perceived as a threat to the traditional monarchical Galderians, and that fighting over Akkidia was more of a formality. Soon enough, war was declared in 4277, the start of a seven bloody war that would involve all the great powers in the known world. The great city of Polo was destroyed on July 2nd, 4284 at the end of the Polian war. The Allied Powers launched quick assaults on the five sections of Polo and activated a super weapon, the Maelstrom Device, which severely altered weather patterns and sent a barrage of storms to ravage the city. Of the city’s 5.3 million inhabitants, 49.3% relocated to Polian colonies (18.9% to Poland, 11.6% to Carthage and 5.8% to the Poliate), 13.3% were evacuated by Allied troops and 37.4% are dead or missing. Nearly two million Polian soldiers and civilians were killed. The storms still rage in the present day. As of September 8th, 4284, the Polian empire has been dissolved. Much of its mainland territory (Akkidia, Helibia, Acheron and much of Mediptomia) has been divided among the allied powers of Junon, Aerigo and Galderion, although Acheron itself has become an independent nation-state. Much of Akkidia and Helibia have been decimated by the seven year Polian war, and the victorious states struggle to keep order there.